


An actual story.

by probablykenma



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablykenma/pseuds/probablykenma
Summary: It's about my dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, 'bout time I posted some ACTUAL literature here, ain't it? I'll use old literature. I'll type out my series of venting stories when I get the chance to not be a lazy doofus. P.S.: I tried to set it in a dog's mind, but vocabulary is my kink and so I needed something to burn me up. A.K.A: 'incoherent string of words' is the hot phrase of the day.

I sniffed. I sniffed and sniffed. What was human cooking? What were they doing? I was hungry, but let's face it, I always was. The humans always appeared to feast too. What was I supposed to do as they ate their... delicious looking, beautiful smelling... pastries and foods... Sorry, what was I saying? Dog does not remember. Dog went into a trance. The humans call me Skunk, I think. I don't know. I am simple Dog, don't hurt me.

I look up at old human, the short ones called this human 'Mom' or 'Mother', my eyes glistened with the most overwhelming and cutest pout eyes that I could pull off. One would call them 'Puppy dog eyes'. If I could laugh, I would. I lifted my front legs up, begging and yipping for any piece, I just needed something. The smells were too intense, and I knew the humans would give me something eventually. I was just too cute, I know I was. I'm the cutest puppy, they say. They especially say it when I obey, like pooping outside, or laying down. They pet me and exclaim, 'Your a good boy, yes you are!'

I know I'm a good boy anyway, even when I pee inside the house, like on those pillows in the human sleeping bunker. They finish making food on the certain surface. They only make food on this surface. I wonder why. Why can't you just make it on the soft thing the humans sit on? Why just there. It seems boring and repetitive to me, but maybe the humans have some attachment to the surface. The big one, the small humans called this human, 'Father', or more usually, 'Dad', yelled out an incoherent string of words. The small ones trampled over from their own entertainment bunkers, getting a flat platform for food from a weird box. It was very high up, so I haven't sniffed there yet.

The group of humans grabbed their food, first the small one, then the younger, tall one, then the Mom, and last came the Dad. I skip along with the Mom to her eating surface. They're the nicest and most giving. They give me the food. I begged, I sniffed, I used my puppy dog eyes. Finally, she ate and ate, and had food left. The Mom told me to sit. I sat. I was so excited, I barely could sit. She told me to stay, and walk away. When she walks away and I stay, she comes back soon. I wait one second, two, two turns to four, four turns to eight, and the seconds go on never-ending until she finally came back. In reality, it took about thirty seconds. But it felt like forever.

She gave me the piece of meat they had left over. I give it a whiff, the same wonderful smell as I smelled as they cooked. I gobble it up, needy and happy, and I look up for more. She had no more, but I was still very satisfied with the taste of food given to me by my owner. I claw at her leg, waiting to be picked up. My request was made, and I was picked up and she patted me and pet me and I was happy with the human Mom.

I love my owners, and they love me too. I know I'm a good boy, I know I am.


End file.
